The Marauders: Year One at Hogwarts
by LunaLongbottom-Boggart
Summary: The first year at any new school can be challenging, but imagine how much more difficult it can be in the magical world of Harry Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius Black!" McGonagall called as I stepped up to the front of the Great Hall, where I felt everybody's eyes on me as I sat on the stool. Hoping I could be the one to break the cycle of Slytherins in the family. _Please not in Slytherin... _The Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

"Gryffindor!" I sighed in great relief as I rushed off to join the Gryffindor table. James, Remus and little Peter waved at me as I grinned and waved back, ecstatic about being the first in the family to be in Gryffindor.

...

"Lily Evans!" a red-headed girl glided up to the stool and I glanced over at James to see him staring, dumbfounded, at the girl who was getting sorted. _Ah.. so she's the one who James was going on about on the Express.. _I thought to myself with a smirk. _I hope she doesn't go into_-"Gryffindor!"

Lily walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table, glancing into the crowd almost apologetically. I followed her gaze and landed on... _Snivellus! What's she doing being friends with him?! Oh, just wait til James finds out..._

_..._

"Remus Lupin!" I watched as Remus approached the Sorting Hat and it blurted out.

"Gryffindor!" I cheered as he made his way to the table filling slowly with Gryffindors.

"Sirius, d'you know who that Evans girl is?" he whispered into the ear on my right.

"Is she the one James fancied on the train?" he nodded in response and smirked as we waved back at James and Peter for what may have been the tenth or twentieth time during the first bit of the sorting.

...

"Peter Pettigrew!" McGonagall boomed once again as Pettigrew hobbled his way forward, James deliberately putting out his foot to have him fall forward. Pettigrew got right back up and made his way, once again, to the stool and plunked his chunky body onto the little thing.

"Oi, where d'you hope Pettigrew'll end up?" I hushed towards my friend. Lupin chuckled.

"Wherever he ends up doesn't effect me, so there's no difference if he's put into Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or our house. Though I hope he doesn't end up here with us!"

The two boys shared a chuckle and groaned when they heard- "Gryffindor!" James himself groaned in pain and hung his head back in irritation. Pettigrew hobbled his way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Pettigrew! We need the Sorting Hat in order to sort the first years!" Professor McGonagall barked, earning a laugh from the students as Pettigrew apologized profoundly, returning the hat as his whole face turned shades of pink and red.

"Now then, James Potter!" James strutted to the stool, practically hoping onto it as the Sorting Hat perched onto his head.

"Gryffindor!" it bellowed as we cheered, James running towards us after returning the hat. _Well, least we got in together_, I thought to myself.

...

"Severus Snape!" McGonagall spoke crisply. Snivellus, with his black hair that looks like he's never bathed and robes that look like his Mum's, took his time getting to the stool. I glanced over at James, who was glaring at Snivilly, and decided to say something.

"Oi, James, y'know Snivellus is friends with that Evans girl? The one you fancy?" James gave me a shove.

"Sod off! Of course I know, I'm not blind!"

"Then why-"

"Slytherin!" bellowed the Sorting Hat before we could say more.

"Good thing he's in Slytherin. He won't be allowed anywhere near the Gryffindors. And if he talks to Evans, I'll be there to make sure he regrets it.." James muttered just barely audible to me alone.

...

All throughout the feast, James kept trying to catch Evans' eye. He caught every other girl's eye, except for hers.

"Give up, mate, she's not worth your time. She's just going to ignore you and-"

"Listen, mate, you best not be saying I can't have her. I can have her, I will have her, even if I die trying, she will be mine. I swear it! First off, we have to get rid of Snivellus and then-" I stopped paying attention after that and instead paid attention to the mad gleam in his eyes I've not seen before.. _but who cares? He wants to try getting her, let him_. I thought as I turned my face away. He didn't seem to notice.

Lupin leaned over to me and whispered a plan. A plan that will get him to think he wants her. A plan that will be sure to set him in his place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Lupin! Where ya goin, mate?" Sirius called out from behind me as I tried to rush out of the castle.

"Oh, I, erm.. I have to.. go, er.. grab my quill from Herbology.. Yeh! That's it!" I blurted out as the sun was starting to go down. It was that time of the month for me and I had to go to where McGonagall had told me. A place called the Whomping Willow which leads to a shack of sorts.

"Well, why don't I-?"

"You can't be caught out here! Go back to the dormitory Now, Sirius!" I snarled, though surprised at my attitude by this time, didn't care. Sirius tried to object but then ran off back to the castle, seeing a look in my eyes.

_Good riddance! _I thought, _he's bound to get himself into trouble one day, snooping about. Blast! I gotta get.._

I howled just then before clamping my mouth shut and sprinting off towards the tree.

...

**I heard a howl from outside, shortly after Remus had left. Are there werewolves out there? I gotta go get James.. hope Pettigrew doesn't tag along...**

...

I found the tree and pressed the knob with the long branch as McGonagall had told me and dived into the tunnels, knowing I had left a trail of shredded clothing behind as I transformed. _Why now? It's just the first week of school.. why now! _I thought as I began to howl in pain as I felt more of my bones cracking and extending. Fur shooting through my skin, causing it to bleed.

...

**_"Guys, I heard a howl after I left Remus!"_**** I cried out once I got to the boys' dormintory, where the four of us, now narrowed to three, were all staying together.**

_**"So?"**_** James snapped,****_ "The real issue here is how I can get Evans to-"_**

**_"Just shut your trap for a moment, James and think of others!"_**

**_"Wow, take it easy.. Pettigrew is sleeping, just dozed off. Why didn't you go-"_**

**_"James, we need to do this. We need to perform our-"_**

**_"You mean-" _****Pettigrew stirred about in his sleep at that moment. We froze.**

_**"So, you mean the trick your Dad taught us?"**_** James hushed.**

_**"That's the one.."**_

...

I begin tearing down drapes, clawing at walls and nearly taking the door off it's hinges in my rage._Why me? Why did I have to save those idiots!_ I turn over a chair and pause. Did I just hear... no, probably just some loose rock or something of the sort. I punch through a sheet of drywall, getting a hole through it and as I drew my... paw... hand... away, I swore I saw a bit of black flitter past the hole.

_Impossible.. probably just some sort of bat or something passing by.._

Just then, a big, black dog walked through the door. I began to snarl, my sharp teeth showing as my hackles rose. Growling and going on all fours, I approached the dog, the dog looked like it was waiting for something, guarded.

I lunged at it only to face a deer, my claws digging into the creature and I howled again. The dog was now on my back, biting into my neck. I spun around and around, trying to shake it off as the buck attacked me with its antlers.

I tossed the dog across the room and turned towards the buck, I now on my hind legs and about to make the attack before some light began shining into my canine eyes. I whirled around and saw the sun rising, letting loose one last howl before beginning the transformation back to human.

Whimpering, shouting and crying out in pain as the bones began to crack and shrink back. Fur was retracting into my skin and my jaw was going back to its normal state. Shouting out profanities until I was crouched onto the floor, vomiting.

"Remus?"

I tried to say something to the stranger, but I couldn't talk through my vomit. My vision was still blurry from the change back and I was unable to see the intruder.

...

**I was injured from being thrown through the wall, but looking down at Remus was horrifying. Watching him change from a WEREWOLF, a bloody WEREWOLF, back into Remus. Remus, my friend, is a Werewolf. That was unbelievable!**

_**"Padfoot, you alright?"**_** James hushed into my ear.**

_**"Yeh, lil' bruised up.. shaken too, but I'm fine. H'bout you, Prongs?"**_

_**"Ya, did y'know he was a Werewolf?"**_

_**"No! Did you?"**_** James shook his head in response.**

**So, neither of us knew Remus was a... what he was. Why would he keep a secret?**

**As the stench of vomit wafted through the shack, I walked over to him.**

_**"Remus?"**_** God, I hope he's okay..**

**...**

I woke up in the Hospital Wing and immediately shot upwards.

"Pomfrey! He's awake!" McGonagall chirped from my left, causing a slight jump from me as I flopped my head back down onto the pillow. A stout woman came hustling through to my bed with some goblets and bottles on a trolley.

"Remus Lupin, this is Madam Pomfrey. She's the nurse here at Hogwarts and she will be taking care of you. She knows of your condition and will take care of you," she leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "I wouldn't sit up too far, Mr Lupin, as there are women in the room."

"What?" I lifted up my covers slightly and immediately dropped them again, embarrassed.

"Not to worry, not to worry dear boy! I'll fix you up right! And no need to worry about that, I have your friends getting some of your clothes. Sit up and let me take a look at your shoulder!" I sat up and realized McGonagall had disappeared, "Drink this as I mend it up, will you? Don't worry, it just helps deal with the pain! Go on, go on!" I take the goblet from her hand and take a sniff before downing it and making a face.

...

**When I walked in with Remus' clothes, we had all decided on giving him the nickname 'Moony', because he turns into his.. other form at night. He never was able to become an Animagus correctly, now I know why.**

**I come in to see Remus, aka Moony, being stitched up.**

_**"Come on over, dear! I'm almost done mending him! One more second and.. done! You can dress him now!"**_** the nurse called me over.**

**I'm supposed to dress him? Well, this will certainly be interesting.. I groaned at the thought as I walked over to Remus and closed the curtain around the bed, enclosing myself along with him**

...

Once Sirius shut the curtains around us, he immediately muttered "Muffliato" and turned to me. I expected the worst.

"Let me explain, Padfoot, I wanted to tell you! I really wanted to tell all of you! But.. I didn't know how to explain it to you.." I stammered at Sirius, taking some of my brown hair out of my eye.

"It's alright, Moony. I know why you didn't tell us. You were afraid we'd make fun of you and you'd have to tell all of us your story, but please tell me what happened to make you... that!" Sirius politely demanded, setting my neatly-folded clothes onto the bedside table and sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Okay, well... wait, Moony?" Sirius grinned at me, "That my new nickname? Moony? Clever. Anyway, it started when I was a kid. I was walking home one day from school when I heard a rustle from the bushes beside me...

_'Hullo?' I hear a little whimper of a dog._

_'It's okay, puppy, come out!' another growl, 'I have a treat!'_

_I take out a bit of bacon, 'Here boy! C'mon out!'_

_A big shadow rises from the bush and a big ball of fur flies towards me, something big and hairy landing on me as I scream and try to get it off me. _

_A shot of pain runs through my neck as it digs its teeth into my neck. _

_Someone comes along and shoots spells at the creature and picks me up as my vision blacks out..._

And that is how it happened." I concluded.

"So.. this is your first change?" he asked and I nodded in response, "Why? You were, what, nine years old when you were bitten? Why's now your first change?"

"Well, I'm hitting puberty and had to tell McGonagall about my condition so she would be aware. She told me the signs and so.. that's when I told you I had to grab my quill from Herbology.." Sirius nodded in understanding.

"James knows. We were there with you. I as the big black dog you threw through a wall and James the buck that attacked you with its antlers. It's alright, no one else will know... And, when it's time, we will be there for you. Got it?" I nodded in response.

"I should probably get my clothes on.. but we all set for the plan for tomorrow?"

"Yep. Lunch in the Great Hall?"

"Ya, see you there.." I smirked as Sirius left me to dress.

This plan will work.. Tomorrow it will begin..

Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking past the Great Hall, before bumping into Evans.

"Oh, hullo, Lily. I was just about to try and find you.."

"For what, er...?"

"Remus... Lupin. I heard you're good at Charms and wondered if you may be able to help with that essay that was just assigned to us. Please?" I begged, holding up my Charms books, some parchment, and a quill.

The quill fell out of my arms just then and, when I went to grab it, Lily went to take it as well and our fingers touched lightly. I let her pick it up and carefully took it from her, mumbling a thanks as I heard James and Sirius coming down the Grand Staircase.

"Lily, I need you to do something. Well, that and my Charms' essay..." I whispered her the plan I had in mind as she grinned in curiosity.

"Are you in?" she nodded in response right as James was almost at our location.

I dropped my books, parchment and quill and Lily followed through on her end.

...

**_"C'mon James! The note said she'd be right in front of the Great Hall, didn't it?"_**** I blurted.**

**_"Yeh, I suppose.."_**** James muttered.**

_**"You know no girl can refuse a guy like you, right mate?"**_

_**"Ya, you're right! Not one girl has been known to resist-"**_

...

Right as James and Sirius came down, Evans was snogging me. Full on the mouth. Personally, I didn't expect her to be this enthusiastic, but the look on Prongs' face was worth it. Our plan had worked! Sure, I'd be getting in some trouble from James, but it's worth his knowing he can't have everything he wants.

...

**Prongs' eyes were widened, his face whitened, and an open mouth. Dumbstruck. **

**He looked at the note I had planted outside our shared dormitory, reading through it again:**

_James,_

_I want to meet you outside the Great Hall for lunch._

_Meet me there and we can start to get to get to know each other more._

_Love you dearly,_

_Lily Evans._

**He crumpled it up in his hand and chucked it to the ground. Hard. Before storming across to Moony and Lily, where Moony himself were wide-eyed. Seemingly petrified at Lily's sudden action.**

...

As James stormed towards us, Evans removed herself from me, batting her eyelashes. Playing the part beautifully, I may add, as James dragged me away by the back of my sweater to do his version of a 'talk'.

...

**I picked up Moony's things and looked up at Evans.**

_**"Thanks"**_** I hushed before picking it all up and hustling off.**

**Ready for the show.**

...

"What in the hell were you thinking, Remus?!" James was yelling at me to my face.

"I-"

"Do you have ANY idea who that was? Well, do you!"

"Prongs, listen-"

"No, you listen! I have my eyes set on HER! And you think it's perfectly alright to go about snogging her?" James belted, infuriated.

"James, look-" Sirius tried intervening.

"No! He knows I have my eyes set on her! HER! And he just.. ugh!" James grabbed the front of my shirt and pinned me against the wall by my throat.

"J-James.." I managed to get out before a spell hit James in the back. My eyes widened at who had cast the spell.

...

**As I saw Evans cast the spell at James, my mind went completely blank. What the devil was she doing?**

_**" .Down! Now! I mean it, Potter!"**_** Evans shouted, wand at the ready.**

**James just gawked at her, Remus' face was now starting to go red, his hands attempting to pry off Prongs' own hand. James had a fist raised, about to punch Moony.**

_**"I SAID put. Him. Down!"**_** James frowned as he lowered his fist and muttered something into Moony's ear.**

...

"You're lucky your little girlfriend was here to save you. But stop snogging her." James growled into my ear.

...

**I watched, amazed, as James put him back down. It worked? She actually managed to control James? That's a definite first!**

_**"Thank you! Now as for the other two. Remus, I'll see you at the library after Transfiguration and see what we can do about your essay, and..."**_

_**"Sirius... Black."**_

_**"And Sirius, keep James away from me."**_

**And with that, she turned on her heel and left.**

...

As she left, we all saw Severus staring at us. Had he been there the whole time?

I straightened out my robes, took my books from Sirius, and went into the Great Hall for lunch. Pettigrew was already at the table, making it look like he had been waiting there for us for a while. When he saw my crumpled robes, he asked what had happened.

"James caught Lily snogging me in front of the Great Hall." Peter looked confused.

"Evans. James saw Evans snogging me in front of the Great Hall. Better?" Peter nodded and started to eat.

I shook my head at how oblivious Peter could be, and began to eat.

Sirius came in shortly after, without James.

"Oi, where's James?"

"McGonagall came around and took him to her office." Sirius replied.

"Why-?"

"Evans sent her, I think. Then again, could've been Greasy-Haired Git. Or how loud he was shouting.. Dunno, all I know is, he's in a lot of trouble." Sirius snickered just then and I chuckled quietly.

"W-what happened o-out there?" Peter stuttered with a mouth full of something beyond recognition.

"Nothing of concern, Peter.." smirked Sirius.

We finished lunch and exited the Great Hall in time for the bell to chime, signalling the end of lunch.

Transfiguration, here I come...


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Alright class. Welcome to Transfiguration! I am Professor McGonagall. Today, we will be learning how to transform your pets into water goblets."**_

**I looked over at Remus and raised an eyebrow. He merely shrugged. Pets? We were expected to bring pets? I could've sworn pets were for next week..**

**_"Now, seeing as how most of you have misread the 'supplies' list, I may provide you each a pet. Only until you can get a pet from your parents. However, if you fail to do so by next week, you will be more than likely to fail this course.. !"_**** James' head whipped up from the desk where he had his wand up towards the ceiling.**

_**"Yes, Professor?"**_

**_"Put your wand down, dear, you're causing the ceiling to catch fire."_**** McGonagall raised her wand to the ceiling to put out the fire that James had caused, the whole class laughing at the scenario.**

...

I was watching McGonagall put out the ceiling's fire, when I felt a hand gently tap against my own. At first I thought it was a simple figment of my imagination, until I felt a sharp jab into my leg.

"Ow!" I hushed as I turned my head about to meet a pair of bright green eyes and auburn hair.

"Sorry, Remus. I just wanted to confirm about our meeting in the Library after Transfiguration? I might need to drop my things off first, then I'll be there.. James didn't give you too much trouble, did he? Are you okay?" Lily asked, nervously biting her lip and gripping her wand tightly. She was certainly prepared for this class. She had a barn owl with her.

"Er, yeh, I'm alright. James is a little angry with me, but.. I'm okay, I promise. We're still meeting in the Library.. of course." I reassured her before glancing back at James, who was now pointedly glaring at us over Peter and Sirius. Thank Merlin they were between James and I.

She smiled, content with my reply and oblivious to James and his death glare focused on me.

...

**While I watched Remus and Evans' conversation, I saw Snilly watching Evans. Not Evans AND Remus talking, but just Evans. Looking to my right, I saw James. And he looked enraged.**

**_" , which pet would you like to pick for today's class?"_**** McGonagall seemed to appear in front of me.**

**_"The rat, please, Professor."_**** I replied, earning a terrified squeak from Pettigrew. Right, his Animagus was a rat.. almost forgot.**

**I was handed the rat as we began our lesson.**

...

The bell chimed, dismissing us from Transfiguration. I handed back my lizard before collecting my things and exiting the classroom. I observed Lily had already left and Sirius had dragged away James, most likely saving me from death. I already had everything I needed for my Charms essay and headed for the Library.


	5. Chapter 5

"James, I swear, nothing happened between us! All we were doing was-"

"Shut it, Moony!" James barked before I could finish.

"Prongs, listen-"

"Don't take his side, Padfoot!" he belted out at poor Sirius as he rounded on me again.

" , out of the Library if you are to be so loud. And do put away your wand or I shall have to take it from you." the librarian, Madam Pince spoke up within the shelves.

James muttered under his breath and grabbed me by the front of my robes, pointing his wand at my face.

"Want to see what a spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts does? I've not tried it yet.. let's see what it does, shall we?" James grinned while Sirius begged him to stop.

...

**_"James, I'm being very serious here!"_**

**_"Aren't you always, Sirius?"_**

**_"Well, yes, but-"_**

**_"Then you shouldn't say more.."_**

**_"James.. better lower your wand, I've heard Madam Pince has 'magic senses' or something of the sort.."_**

**_"Oh, zip it! Let's see.. what was the spell again? Oh ya, Mucus ad Naus-"_**

**_" ! Don't you recall me telling you not to use a spell! And I had hoped you wouldn't force me to do this."_**

_._..

Madam Pince shot out a yellow light out the tip of her wand as James' wand flew out of his hand and into hers.

"Now, , if I catch you attempting to harm again, I shall have to report you to the Head of your House. Which, as you very well know, is Professor McGonagall. You will do well to be on your best behavior Now, as for your wand, it will be kept with me. Oh, and 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Madam Pince sent us on our way after forcing James to release me.

"Well, well, well! Look at who's walking out of the Library!" Peeves cackled at us from the ceiling, "Ooh! And wand-less Haha! We gonna have fun, aren't we?"

We all looked at each other before bolting off to the Grand Staircase to climb all the way up to the Seventh Floor when I fell into a portrait.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Oh no, you probably just want to use me as a shortcut to get to the Seventh Floor, don't you? Yes, you're quite the lot, aren't-"

"Look, sir, I'm sorry, but we all need to-"

"Yes, yes.. my password is 'Light Against Darkness', you may come in, if you wish to avoid that poltergeist." the portrait opened to reveal a passageway and I rushed in, Sirius and James shoving in behind me as the portrait closed.

...

**It was fairly light in the passage as I ventured forth after Moony. Another opening was ahead and we came through to the Seventh Floor landing, right by the Gryffindor portrait. The Fat Lady.**

_**"Hello boys, password?"**_

_**"Quid Agis!"**_

_**"I'm fine, thank you.."**_** the Fat Lady swung open for us to step through to the Gryffindor Common Room.**

_**"Dormitory. Now."**_** James demanded as we made our way up to our dormitory and found Pettigrew nibbling on some chocolate.**

_**"Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you!"**_** he squeaked as he slid off his bed to join us.**

_**"Nowhere. Moony, you have your parchment? And a quill?"**_

_**"Yes, right here in my bag.."**_** Remus took out a piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag as we all sat in a circle on the floor. **

...

"Gents, we've made a huge discovery and we need to-"

"Discovery? W-what discovery did you discover?" Peter piped up again, looking at what James was writing down on the parchment.

"We found a secret passage, Wormtail. Anyway, so we need to make a map of where all the passageways of Hogwarts are. But only so we know where they all are!" James beamed as he ran his quill along the parchment, marking where we had just found our passageway, labeling floors and Common Rooms as he went.

"And we should make a name for ourselves, too.. 'cause we already have our own nicknames. Remus as Moony, Pettigrew as Wormtail, Sirius as Padfoot and myself as Prongs, so what should we call ourselves?"

"Y-you mean, I'm part of the group?"

"Well, I suppose, Wormtail, but you can't tell anybody about us! Got it?" James explained to Peter, whom was trembling of excitement as he nodded rapidly.

"Well, if anybody's interested, I have an idea of what we should call ourselves.." I began.

"Sure, let's hear it then!" James shrugged as he put the quill down and leaned back slightly on his elbows.

"Well, since we can all change ourselves into a creature of some sort, and a few of us.. not mentioning names.. enjoy taking from others.. How about we call ourselves 'The Marauders'?" James chuckled at my idea, while Sirius looked thoughtful.

"What does it mean? T-the Marauders?" trembled Peter.

"Well, to 'maraud' means to roam about to look for interesting things that we would fancy. And 'marauder' means a person or animal roaming for something worth taking. Make sense, Peter?" Peter nodded at my explanation.

"Well, who thinks it sounds like a good name? I'm in for it." James shrugged.

"Ya, I think it suits us.." Sirius nodded, impressed with my idea.

"M-me as well.." Peter smiled shakily.

"I came up with it, so I guess that's our group name?"

We all, except James, who raised the quill, took out our wands and aimed them at the ceiling.

"To, The Marauders!"


	6. Chapter 6

"James, I swear, nothing happened between us! All we were doing was-"

"Shut it, Moony!" James barked before I could finish.

"Prongs, listen-"

"Don't take his side, Padfoot!" he belted out at poor Sirius as he rounded on me again.

" , out of the Library if you are to be so loud. And do put away your wand or I shall have to take it from you." the librarian, Madam Pince spoke up within the shelves.

James muttered under his breath and grabbed me by the front of my robes, pointing his wand at my face.

"Want to see what a spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts does? I've not tried it yet.. let's see what it does, shall we?" James grinned while Sirius begged him to stop.

...

**_"James, I'm being very serious here!"_**

**_"Aren't you always, Sirius?"_**

**_"Well, yes, but-"_**

**_"Then you shouldn't say more.."_**

**_"James.. better lower your wand, I've heard Madam Pince has 'magic senses' or something of the sort.."_**

**_"Oh, zip it! Let's see.. what was the spell again? Oh ya, Mucus ad Naus-"_**

**_" ! Don't you recall me telling you not to use a spell! And I had hoped you wouldn't force me to do this."_**

_._..

Madam Pince shot out a yellow light out the tip of her wand as James' wand flew out of his hand and into hers.

"Now, , if I catch you attempting to harm again, I shall have to report you to the Head of your House. Which, as you very well know, is Professor McGonagall. You will do well to be on your best behavior Now, as for your wand, it will be kept with me. Oh, and 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Madam Pince sent us on our way after forcing James to release me.

"Well, well, well! Look at who's walking out of the Library!" Peeves cackled at us from the ceiling, "Ooh! And wand-less Haha! We gonna have fun, aren't we?"

We all looked at each other before bolting off to the Grand Staircase to climb all the way up to the Seventh Floor when I fell into a portrait.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Oh no, you probably just want to use me as a shortcut to get to the Seventh Floor, don't you? Yes, you're quite the lot, aren't-"

"Look, sir, I'm sorry, but we all need to-"

"Yes, yes.. my password is 'Light Against Darkness', you may come in, if you wish to avoid that poltergeist." the portrait opened to reveal a passageway and I rushed in, Sirius and James shoving in behind me as the portrait closed.

...

**It was fairly light in the passage as I ventured forth after Moony. Another opening was ahead and we came through to the Seventh Floor landing, right by the Gryffindor portrait. The Fat Lady.**

_**"Hello boys, password?"**_

_**"Quid Agis!"**_

_**"I'm fine, thank you.."**_** the Fat Lady swung open for us to step through to the Gryffindor Common Room.**

_**"Dormitory. Now."**_** James demanded as we made our way up to our dormitory and found Pettigrew nibbling on some chocolate.**

_**"Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you!"**_** he squeaked as he slid off his bed to join us.**

_**"Nowhere. Moony, you have your parchment? And a quill?"**_

_**"Yes, right here in my bag.."**_** Remus took out a piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag as we all sat in a circle on the floor. **

...

"Gents, we've made a huge discovery and we need to-"

"Discovery? W-what discovery did you discover?" Peter piped up again, looking at what James was writing down on the parchment.

"We found a secret passage, Wormtail. Anyway, so we need to make a map of where all the passageways of Hogwarts are. But only so we know where they all are!" James beamed as he ran his quill along the parchment, marking where we had just found our passageway, labeling floors and Common Rooms as he went.

"And we should make a name for ourselves, too.. 'cause we already have our own nicknames. Remus as Moony, Pettigrew as Wormtail, Sirius as Padfoot and myself as Prongs, so what should we call ourselves?"

"Y-you mean, I'm part of the group?"

"Well, I suppose, Wormtail, but you can't tell anybody about us! Got it?" James explained to Peter, whom was trembling of excitement as he nodded rapidly.

"Well, if anybody's interested, I have an idea of what we should call ourselves.." I began.

"Sure, let's hear it then!" James shrugged as he put the quill down and leaned back slightly on his elbows.

"Well, since we can all change ourselves into a creature of some sort, and a few of us.. not mentioning names.. enjoy taking from others.. How about we call ourselves 'The Marauders'?" James chuckled at my idea, while Sirius looked thoughtful.

"What does it mean? T-the Marauders?" trembled Peter.

"Well, to 'maraud' means to roam about to look for interesting things that we would fancy. And 'marauder' means a person or animal roaming for something worth taking. Make sense, Peter?" Peter nodded at my explanation.

"Well, who thinks it sounds like a good name? I'm in for it." James shrugged.

"Ya, I think it suits us.." Sirius nodded, impressed with my idea.

"M-me as well.." Peter smiled shakily.

"I came up with it, so I guess that's our group name?"

We all, except James, who raised the quill, took out our wands and aimed them at the ceiling.

"To, The Marauders!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_"_**_**James, it's JUST a WAND! D'you really want to risk getting expelled before talking to Evans?"**_** I hushed as we neared Madam Pince's office in the Library.**

_**"Yes, Padfoot, we do! I need that wand!"**_** James demanded in reply.**

_**"Remind me WHY you need it, again?"**_

_**"Because I have to cast a charm on the parchment to show everywhere we've been and everyone we've met!"**_

_**"We couldn't wait til tomorrow? It's too early. This is far enough, I'm going back to the Dormitory-"**_

_**"No!"**_** James snarled, grabbing onto my forearm as I tried to leave,****_ "You gotta help me out, Padfoot! Mate-to-mate? I'd do this for you. And, heck, we're The Marauders! We don't need to go along with the rules, we get what we want, WHEN we want! You with me?"_**

**_"Look, Prongs... you know I'm always up for a little adventure, but if we get caught and expelled for this, I have no shot with the women around here! You ever think about that?! I'm gone, Prongs... You get your wand if you like, but I'm out. I need my beauty sleep too. You don't think I look this beautiful without sleep, do you?"_**** I winked and shook off his arm, sneaking off to leave him there.**

...

"Hey, Wormtail?" I glanced over to the snoring lump know as Peter.

"Gmphtrmf..." he mumbled as he slept and shifted about.

"Did you hear something too? I thought I heard shuffling about a short while ago. Think it might've been Padfoot and Prongs?" I whispered as I heard grumbling of complaints and snoring shortly after. Would he ever listen? I rolled my eyes and chuckled softly before laying back down and pulling up the covers.

I had just shut my eyes when-

"Moony! Moony, wake up!" someone began to shake me.

"I'm already awake, Foot, what's the matter now? Prongs in trouble again?" I opened an eye to see Sirius' face just above my own, "And why is your face so close to me?"

"Yes, he's trying to get his wand back from Madam Pince!" he exclaimed, stirring Peter. We waited until he began snoring again before resuming our conversation.

"Is he insane? Is he really trying to get himself expelled? Why didn't you wake me! Wait, why would he wake you and not me? He knows I'm... Is he insane!" I pushed Sirius away from me a bit. Anyone invading my personal space terrifies me.

"I think he may be on the verge of insanity, yes. He has gone completely mad about the whole 'Marauders' idea."

"Ya, you might be right, Sirius. Think we should save him?"

"I'd say nah.. let him get the message of the fact that there are-"

Just then, there came a shouting in the hall outside the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius and I exchanged glances and sneaked down the staircase, careful not to wake Peter, and listened to the conversation, which seemed to grow louder and louder.

...

_"James Potter! I will not stand for this kind of behavior! Sneaking into the Library after hours is unforgivable! Your wand was going to be given back for your first class and you know it! 50 points from Gryffindor and detention all week!"_** I heard Professor McGonagall barking madly at who could only be Prongs. Poor mate, I almost felt bad for leaving him alone, but he did deserve it.**

_"But, Professor, you don't understand! I need that wand tonight!"_

_"No excuses, Potter! Now, off to your Dormitory so you can at least get a good night's sleep before first period. You have Transfiguration and I have quite the class prepared for you all."_

_"But-"_

_"Off to your Dormitory!"_** she persisted as the portrait slid open, Remus and I rushing up the staircase to sneak into our separate beds. We closed our tapestries in time for a down-looking James entered the room.**


	8. Chapter 8

" !" Professor McGonagall called out during Transfiguration, "Come into my office, please, while the rest of you resume the lesson!"

Sirius and I exchanged looks as we snickered; poor Peter looked frightened as James stumbled towards McGonagall's office.

"Hey, Sir? I wonder what he got called in for?" I chuckled, sharing my sarcasm with Padfoot while Peter continued fretting over James and why he's in trouble.

"W-what happened l-last night? Is J-James going to b-be okay?" Peter stuttered, trembling slightly.

Professor McGonagall followed James shortly after, after making sure we all knew what we were doing. We were trying to transform our matches into needles. Peter had managed to light his match several times before McGonagall gave him a match she had charmed to not be able to light. Sirius was also having a difficult time with his match, and after a while he got frustrated and snapped his match in two and tossed the pieces away one-by-one. One half to the back of Severus' head, the other to the back of Lily Evans' neck. She whipped around for the offender and looked straight at me, glaring. I shook my head and held up my pointed match as Sirius trudged to the front of the classroom to fetch another match.

...

**As I walked past McGonagall's office, I heard speaking and decided to pause for a while, pretending to be picky with which match to use as I listened in.**

_"James, why is it you needed your wand back so bad enough you sneaked into Madam Pince's office, in the Library, and awaken her? What was going through your head? What was so important late last night to cause you to do such a thing?"_** Poor Prongs, being caught by Madam Pince herself. Such an idiot James can be at times, and rather clumsy too. Though not as dashing, nor charming, as I. **

**I grinned and continued to listen.**

_"Now, I want your word that this incident will not occur again, is that clear? There will be more severe consequences if this continues, am I understood?"_** he must have nodded, because all I heard was more McGonagall speech,**_ "Very well. Here is your wand, and do be more careful, I beg you. Go turn your match into a needle, now."_

**I immediately swooped up a match and hurried back to my seat by Moony as I heard the door begin to open. Prongs came out cradling his wand and picked up a match at random before heading back to his seat between Pettigrew and Moony.**

...

"Now, what was the spell again, Remus?" James turned to me as he set his match onto his desk and looked at me hopefully.

"I thought you would have remembered it by now, James." I smirked while he continued his hopeful stare. Why would he remember the spell I had continued to remind him about over and over?

"The spell is Aequere Acus, remember? Or is Lily all you can think about these days?"

"Shut up, Moony. Aequare Ecus!" James' match instantly went insane. It spun about in circles, and shot out flames wherever it would point, causing screams of hysteria about the classroom. Everyone ran off, including Sirius, Peter, James, and me.

"Aguamenti!" Professor McGonagall aimed her wand at the spinning match, causing the flame to go out for a short while, "Very well then. Finite Incantatem!" the match instantly stopped spinning and shooting fire and Professor McGonagall picked up the match and made it disappear.

" , 'Aequere Acus'. You'd do well to learn how to pronounce your Transfiguration spells." Professor McGonagall smiled slightly in amusement as I caught Lily glaring at James.

Lily looked about ready to hex James as she began marching over while he went to sit back at our table, her hair sizzling slightly, as the bell chimed; dismissing us from Transfiguration. Lily quickly turned on her heel and headed back to Severus as he was beginning to pack her things. Severus looked up at her with a slight smile of sympathy and she shook her red-haired head at him with a smile, reassuring him she was fine. She packed the rest of her things and basically ran out of the classroom with Severus trailing after her.

...

**"You know, that wasn't the best way to catch her attention." I grinned, earning a glare from him as he continued slowly putting his things in his bag as McGonagall came up to the both of us.**

**" , a word if you will. , go along with and back to your Common Room to clean yourselves up before your next class." I turned my head slightly to see Moony and Wormtail finishing packing their things and looking up at me, Wormtail definitely concerned now. **

**I gave them a wave and shot Prongs an apologetic look as he shrugged.**

**"Yes, Professor. I'll leave right after I-"**

**"No need to worry about the mess, . You three go to your Common Room and get ready for your next class. I can clean the mess made. Common Room, gentlemen." she nodded curtly to make it known our conversation was over as I finished packing, slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of Transfiguration to join Moony and Wormtail.**

...

"She doesn't look too happy, hey Moony?" Sirius chuckled as he swung his arms over both our shoulders. I barely heard him, lost in thought and gazing ahead towards Lily and Severus in front of us, talking.

"Moony! You know you've made Prongs mad enough at you! Don't go after his girl! That's suicide, you know that!" he basically blasted into my ear, attempting a whisper which clearly wasn't working and causing a scene. Lily and Severus looked back. Lily shook her head and continued walking.

"Sirius, quit causing a scene. I'm not 'going after' anyone. I'm simply wondering why she talks to him..."

"To who? That greasy-haired sleazeball? I been wondering the same exact thing myself. He's in Slytherin! And do you know who I've seen him with in his spare time? When he's not with Lily?"

"Hm? He's always with Lily. He's never not with Lily. He'd never-"

"I saw him with Riddle, Malfoy, that Lestrange Slytherin girl and some kid named Avery. Know what they call themselves? 'Knights of Walpurgis'! I thought we had a group name first, but apparently not. Selfish gits, who do they think they are? Stupid Slytherins that's what.."

I had zoned out at this point to give the password to our secret portrait that lead to the Seventh Floor and didn't care if Sirius or Wormtail followed, I just wanted some room to think.

I turned my head back once the portrait closed behind me to be glad to see neither one had followed me as I made my way to the Common Room, fix myself up, and run into Lily heading out the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Can you believe him, Remus? What a git! He used the wrong spell! He nearly set the classroom on fire, and... I have a slight bald spot, don't I?" she babbled, looking in distress. I looked about her hair and sure enough found a bald patch.

"Yeah, you got a bald patch there. Let me fix that up for you, shall I? I mean, if you want me to..." I put my hand on my wand as I spoke, secretly hoping she would say no and decline my offer.

"Could you? I can't go to class like this! Please, Remus?" she gazed up at me and I truly found myself lost in her eyes for a brief moment. Such bright green eyes...

"Er, yeah, I can do that. No problem at all!" I drew out my wand and did the quick spell my mum had taught me and was pleased with my results as she gave it a quick brush through with her fingers.

"Thank you so much, Remus! I couldn't do a spell like that... Could you walk me to class? Sev said he had to get to his class immediately. He sure likes his Potions!" she beamed up at me and I couldn't refuse her.

We walked to Charms, me silently listening and talking when need be while she babbled on about who knows what. I smiled as we walked to Charms. For the first time in my life, a girl other than my mother liked me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Remus!" I heard my name called while doing my Charms work at a table in the Common Room and looked up to see James storming towards me.

"Yes, James, is there a problem?" I grinned before realizing how enraged he looked. It looked like smoke could be billowing out of his ears, I thought as I chuckled nervously.

"Yes, there's a problem! And no, it's not my homework this time! It's about Evans!" he pulled my chair out from underneath me, causing me to fall to the ground onto my back. My parchment went fluttering about as my ink bottle spilled over the table. Dripping onto the ground by my feet.

"James, let's be rational-" I began to rise as he put his hand on my chest, gripping to the front of my robes.

"No. You were with my girl, who you snogged a couple weeks ago, and you have always been out-of-sorts lately. Leave her alone, or I'll-" the Fat Lady opened and in walked Lily, I exhaled in relief as James rose up, giving me a look before walking off.

"Remus? You alright?" Lily inquired, timidly stepping forward and picking up a piece of parchment that had flown off my table while I sat up.

"Ya, I'm fine, thanks. You should really go to your dormitory, though... Get some sleep for tomorrow." I stood up and began to take back my piece of parchment when our hands lightly touched. I paused briefly before snapping out of my trance and taking my piece of parchment from her.

"You sure you're alright? You have a bruise on your head. James go after you again?" when I didn't give her a verbal response but shuffle my feet, she seemed to know.

"Well, night Remus. Have a good night, see you tomorrow." Lily smiled and walked off as I began to clean up the rest of my mess.

...

**Walking up the Grand Staircase, I heard a group of others chattering from the stairs below me. I stayed on the moving staircase and listened in.**

_"Tom, it's past hours. Why are we sneaking to the Library?"___**Snivellus asked.**

_"Because I need to do some... research. Homework for Potions. Remember that essay due in a week? We need a special book for it in order to get full marks. Understand now?"_** a boy, who must be Riddle hushed.**

_"Oh Tom, you just know everything!"_** giggled a girl who appeared to be hanging off Riddle's arm. I gagged at the sight.**

_"Well, I have to know everything in order to succeed, Bellatrix."_** Riddle boasted.**

_"Yes, Lestrange. Tom has to know everything he has to because he has to... uh... Tom?"_** spoke a boy whose voice I've not heard before.**

_"I have to know everything if I want to get top marks and beat Lupin at long last! Do you understand now, Avery?"_** Riddle spoke in a calm manner at all times, I've noticed.**

_"Yes, Tom, I understand now. Just beat Lupin!"_

_"Don't worry, he will, won't you Tom?"_ **giggled a hysterical Lestrange.**

_"Don't worry, I will. Severus, you're being awful quiet tonight. Thinking about Evans?"_** Riddle prodded.**

_"Her name is Lily. Lily Evans. But ya, I'm thinking about her. She's always with Lupin now. I don't know what I'm doing wrong! What does Lupin have that I don't?"_** Snivelly raged.**

_"Well, he's got brains, and looks that's for sure. I'm going to let you be best at Potions, and I'll succeed in the other classes. How's that sound?"_** there was a brief pause,**_"Thought you'd agree. Alright, let's get to the Library before anyone catches us!"_

**I climbed up the rest of the floors and entered the Common Room after giving the Fat Lady the password, when I saw Moony on the floor picking up sheets of parchment. **

...

"What happened, Moony?" Sirius spoke up suddenly, startling me.

"Oh, er... James found out I was talking with Lily and... Hang on, how did he know about all that?" Sirius shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked down with a look of regret on his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I couldn't stop myself. He kept talking about Evans and Snivelly and... it just slipped out! I didn't know he was going to do anything like this. Here, I'll help you clean up." he jabbered as he took some napkins and wiped up a bit of the ink stain on the carpet.

"You're a wizard, Sirius. Use your wand for that." I took out my wand, realizing I hadn't began using it to clean up either and summoned my sheets of parchment, catching them all and organizing them. Thank Merlin I had numbered them all.

We finished cleaning and I was about to head to our dormintory when Sirius grabbed onto my arm.

"Moony, I need to tell you what I just heard. Might need to sit down for this one. You gotta hear this. Please, Moony!"

"I'm awfully tired, but... alright, lets hear it." I sat down on the couch and put my feet on the table in front of the fireplace.

"Remember how I told you Snivelly was hanging out with Riddle, the Lestrange girl, and Avery? Well, I heard them talking as I was coming up here and-"

"Wait, why were you so late coming up to the Common Room?" I interrupted.

"Uh... I was meeting someone..." he may have blushed, it was difficult to tell in the glow of the fire.

"A girl? You were, weren't you!" he blushed some more as I said it.

"Well, I... Not the point! Riddle's planning to take your spot as top student, and they were all headed to the Library, and that greasy-haired git is going to be top in Potions just to impress Evans and..." Sirius took in a deep breathe and stared at me, seeming to wait for a reaction. I didn't know what kind of reaction to give, since I wasn't aware, nor did I care, that I was top student in all my classes.

"Well... Anything else? Or is that the whole story?" I grinned.

"Right! There's more! Sniv-"

"Start calling him Snape, alright?"

"Alright, 'Snape' is planning on getting Evans too! So now it's Prongs, 'Snape', and you going after Evans!"

"Well, this will not end well, will it Sirius?"

"No Moony, it won't. When this ends, you'll be lucky just to be alive, mate." Sirius pat me on the back before rising from his seat to the right of me and, I assume, he headed up to our dormintory.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Sirius..." I spoke in a near whisper, half-hoping he could hear me, half-hoping he would just go to sleep right away and stay asleep in the dormitory.

I sat there, gazing absentmindedly into the softly glowing embers of the fire. What if Lily did like me? What if she chose Severus over me? Or worse, James. My friend I've known since I was a child. So many different scenarios could occur, and at any given time.

I considered going up to the dormitory, but decided against it. James was mad at me enough already, I should just give him some time.

I lay on the couch after putting my bag underneath it, and made myself comfortable.

...

**The lights were off in our dormitory, thank Merlin, as I carefully made my way to my bed, took off my shoes, and pulled up the covers. I waited for Moony to come and sleep in his bed. Waited for an hour before taking his blanket and pillow off his bed and walking down the staircase to the Common Room, confirmed my suspicions. He was sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. **

**Carefully draping his blanket over him was simple, though getting his pillow underneath his head was a little more difficult. I was thinking about how to do it, when I heard a quiet cough behind me.**

**_"Hi, Sirius. Need some help?"_**** Evans asked from behind me.**

**_"Hm? Oh, er..."_**** I glanced at the staircase and was relieved to know that Prongs wasn't awake or coming down the stairs, ****_"Yes, please. Just the pillow under his head, don't want to wake him, and..."_**

**_"It's alright, I've done it loads of time with my little brothers. I've got it."_**** she took the pillow from me and sent me off to my dormitory.**

**She seems nice enough, friendly too. Quite good-looking. I lay back down in my bed, wrapping myself in the covers.**

**I hope Prongs doesn't end up killing Moony for liking her. Or me for just thinking she's attractive.**

**My mind was working on overload thinking about what could happen to us as I heard shuffling coming from Prongs' bed. Sounded like his sheets were being shuffled about.**

**_"Padfoot. You awake? We gotta work on our Map!"_**** Prongs's wand went alight and I resigned myself to walking quietly over to his bed.**

**_"Alright, Prongs, what do you want to work on?"_**** I drew my wand as we both heard a quiet snore coming from Wormtail's bed.**

_**"I want to work on letting us know who is where!"**_

_**"And how are we going to do that, exactly?"**_

**_"Well, I think maybe a sort of tracking system? Place a bit of certain magic on each person that enters the Castle grounds that allow us to see where others are!"_**** his face glowed as he spoke, excited about starting The Marauders Map.**

**_"Brilliant idea! Question is, how are we going to find the spell to use it?"_**** Prongs frowned slightly at the question, only to perk up again quickly.**

_**"The Library must have a book of spells, probably millions, of spells that could help us! Tomorrow, we go to the Library. After our last class. What class have you got last?"**_

_**"Oh, er... I think it's Potions." **_

_**"Great! I've got Charms! Unless I have another detention with McGonagall... I hate that woman."**_

_**"Alright, so, meet you at the Library after last class then..."**_

**I made my way back to my bed and thought instead about tomorrow. How exciting it was to be working on our Map! The Marauders Map. Has a nice ring to it.**

**I realized exactly how exhausting a day I had while I was pulling up my covers for the third time that night and fell asleep even before my head reached the pillow.**


	10. Chapter 10

I went through my day with my appearance in a disarray, not caring how I looked, just simply hoping to go through the day.

"Remus! Hey, Remus! I need to talk to you!" cried out a voice behind me as I made my way towards the Great Hall for lunch. I tried to ignore, until a hand reached out and grabbed onto the arms of my robe.

"Yes, Lily?" I sighed in irritation, knowing James would kill me if he saw us talking together as I turned to face her.

"Can we talk somewhere? In private?"

"Not now, I have to eat and then get to my next class. Very busy schedule. Very busy." I stared into her green eyes as I spoke.

"Okay, how about... in the Library after last class? Please, Remus?" she pleaded as I continued slowly towards the Hall.

"Ya, okay. After classes, Library. Got it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to eat."

We concluded our conversation as we reached the Great Hall. Sirius waved me over, but upon seeing James' face, I decided to decline and sit further off.

...

**I saw Moony and waved him over. He took a step and glanced at Prongs, shaking his head, and walking further up the Gryffindor table.**

_**"That's o-odd, w-why isn't R-Remus coming t-to join us?"**_** stumbled Wormtail as he began to raise a piece of buttered bread to his mouth. His face was already a mess, he didn't need more of it. Nor did he need the weight. I smirked and chuckled quietly.**

_**"Coz I don't want him over here. He betrayed me. He can't join us anymore. He's not one of us, so stop saying his name. Nickname or not, don't talk to him!"**_** Prongs snarled.**

**I frowned slightly and looked over at Moony, who was munching on a slice of toast and reading a textbook, taking notes now and then. Wait? He's still doing his essay? I saw his lips moving as if he were-**

_**"Sirius!"**_** Prongs snapped his fingers in front of my eyes as I snapped my focus back to us.**

_**"Ya, sorry, what?"**_** I asked, blinking hard and tried to focus on Prongs.**

_**"You have it?" **_

_**"Er, what?"**_** I frowned, wondering if I have forgotten something and taking a look at Wormtail. He wasn't there anymore. Prongs must've told him to leave.**

_**"The MAP?"**_** Prongs glared at me and it felt like he was dragging out my soul with the look he was giving me.**

**_"Oh, ya. Don't worry, I got it."_**

**Patting my bag to reassure him, we walked out the Great Hall together, Prongs thumping me on the back. I snuck a glance behind me and saw Evans sitting by Moony, both of them seemed to be chatting to one another as Moony continued writing his essay.**

...

"Are they gone?" I mumbled.

"Lemme check." Lily looked over towards James and Sirius, since we saw Peter leave previously.

"Well?" I snapped, "Sorry, I just-"

"They're gone now, and it's okay, I understand you want them gone" she smiled at me and pat my shoulder lightly in reassurance as I let out a great sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Lily. I just... James hates me because I talk to you and I just.. don't want to make more trouble with him. Could you just talk to him? Explain that this 'thing' he suspects we have isn't-" I was startled when she stopped me.

"I can try and talk to him, but no promises. We're still on for the Library after classes?" I nodded in reply to her question, "Great! See you then!"

Lily got up and exited the Great Hall with Severus trailing behind her. He's a strange boy, with his black, greasy-looking hair and too-big robes. It nearly made it look like he was given hand-me-downs from giants.

Chuckling to myself, the bell chimed and it was time to head to my next class.

...

**_"Hey Moony, did you get the Potions essay done from yesterday?"_**** I whispered as he sat at his usual spot beside me.**

_**"Ya, why?"**_

_**"Well... Y'see.."**_

_**"You didn't get it done, did you?"**_** I shrugged at him and shifted about a little as he smirked.**

_**"It's not my fault! Prongs wanted me to stay up and work on The Marauder's Map, so then we-"**_

_**"Now class, have you all finished your essays? Today they are due, you all know!"**_**Professor Slughorn interrupted. We all mumbled except the few, like Moony, who had actually done the homework.**

**_"That's the spirit! Now, let's get ready for today's lesson and you can all hand in your essays at the end of the class!"_**

**Moony dug through his bag and took out his Potions essay, textbook, quills, ink bottle and some parchment. Always prepared and organized.**

**I looked around for my Potions things and pulled out some parchment, one of which was labelled 'Marauders Map' and quickly put it back in my bag once I found everything.**

_**"Today, you will learn what would be created if powdered root of asphodel was added to an infusion of wormwood..."**_** I zoned out right there and turned my attention on Moony as the Professor looked through his Potions book and told us which page to turn to.**

_**"You alright, Moony? You seem a little off.."**_

_**"Hm? Oh, ya, ya... I'm fine. Ya.. I'm fine."**_

_**"Right... well, anyways, as I was saying, Prongs and I were working on the Marauders Map and then we agreed to-"**_

_**"Mister Black, could you come switch seats with Mister Snape, please?"**_** I mumbled under my breath and reluctantly grabbed my things and switched with Snivelly.**

**Sitting down, I realized that the slimeball sits with Tom, Lestrange, Lucius, and that other guy. We all sighed in annoyance as I slumped in my new chair.**

**Must be covered in slime with the amount of grease sitting in it every Potions class. The group of Slytherins were murmuring to each other from behind me, so I did what I do best. Eavesdrop.**

_"I can't believe he's making a Gryffindor sit at the Slytherin table!" _**Riddle hissed at the others as I scowled, trying to ignore them.**

_"I know! Why this one? Couldn't it have been the other one instead? Or keep Severus and get rid of Bellatrix?"_

_"Hey! I'm right beside you, Luc-y!"_** Bellatrix spoke up, taunting Lucius as I tried not to laugh more than a quiet giggle.**

_"My name is Lucius!"_

_"I know, I'm just playing with my food and- Ow! Tom.. Why'd you do that?"_** Bellatrix pouted.**

_"It was Avery, not me, Bella. I would never hurt you. Gryffindors, on the other hand..."_

**I lost track after that as I was given another quiz on Herbs and Fungi. I sighed, heard the others do the same, and got to the quiz. I found myself wishing I was beside Moony, him being a lot more clever than myself.**

...

The bell chimed as I finished packing my things and I practically ran out the door and up towards the Library where Lily would be waiting for me. I wonder what she wants to talk about? Why in private, for that matter? I hope it's not about what I think it's about.

Well, long as it involves me getting into more trouble with James, I'm okay.

...

**Moony practically ran out of the Potions class while I was finishing packing. Where's he off to in such a hurry? Probably needed to go to the lavatory. Must've been holding it in awhile then.**

**I stuffed the rest into my bag and went up towards the Library to meet Prongs to enchant the Marauders Map. **

...

I heard another pair of footsteps hurrying behind me when I was halfway to the Library, maybe more. It could very well be James, better not look though.

Speeding up, I stumbled slightly but recomposed myself shortly after. I had to get to the Library.

...

**I was nearly halfway to the Library, maybe more, when I saw someone ahead of me stumble slightly. They straightened themself and continued onward. They must be going to meet someone too. Maybe get help with homework. I won't stop them though.**

...

I got to the Library and walked along the bookshelves.

"Lily?" I whispered so Madam Pince would know I'm not to stir up touble.

"Over here, Remus. At the back! Quick, I see someone coming!" she hushed, peeking her head out from the back.

Quickly stumbling over to her, I hid behind the bookcase.

...

_"Lily?" _**I heard someone whisper to get a response. Someone rushed behind a bookcase and I lost sight to look for Prongs.**

**Not being able to find him, I sat at a desk and had to wait.**

...

"Alright, what d'you need to talk to me about now?"

"Well, I was worried about you."

"Why would you be worried? I'm perfectly fine, I swear it!"

"Then you were asleep on the couch by the fireplace because...?"

"How'd you know about that?" I frowned as I tried to think of how she could know I had slept there. Well, she must've passed by when she went to breakfast this morning, which I missed. "Okay, nevermind that first question. And you know why, don't you?"

"Yes, I know, it's because James, that prat, is jealous and think we're together. Which is why I had a talk with him, telling him we aren't. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though."

"Then why do you need to talk to me? Something wrong?"

"Not with me, no, but you. You okay? You look horribly miserable! Sorry, but you do. I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" her emerald eyes met mine again and I smiled a little.

"Ya, I'm okay. Thanks, but you should stop talking to me... Well, not that I don't like you, but-" I was suddenly speechless as she embraced me in a hug. Frozen, I eventually started patting her back.

"It's okay, Remus. I'll take care of James if he gives you any trouble, got it?" she released me and gave me a smile with a sort of look in them that looked familiar.

"Okay, ya... See you later, Lily!" a wide smile broke across my face as she left me behind the bookcase.

...

**Evans left just before Prongs approached me. **

_**"Alright, let's look for those books!"**_** Prongs grinned, a gleam in his eye, as we roamed the bookshelves. We came across some books and looked over them. **

**When I was looking up from a book we had come across, another student passed by us. Sort of looked like Moony, too difficult to tell though, having gone by so fast.**

_**"Hey! Look at this one!"**_** grinning, Prongs came over to the book I had found and wrote down the spell and what it does.**

_**"Well done, Padfoot. Well done. We should all come up with a password to open and close it too."**_

_**"Ya! We might need help from Moony though, we aren't exactly the brightest. And we can't exactly count on Wormtail, right? He's really not all that bright."**_** Prongs sighed once this was suggested and he pondered over it awhile.**

_**"Ya, okay. We need Moony now. And we have to find a map of the school, then ask Portraits around the school if they have a hidden passageway behind them!"**_

_**"How? Don't think they'd answer to you, of all people. After all, it was Moony who came across the first one..."**_** I smirked, enjoying watching him think.**

_**"Alright, I get what you're trying to say! We need Moony, there, I said it! Happy? Now, we gotta go find him, I guess. Sooner than later..."**_

**As we left the Library after thanking Madam Pince, we heard a cackle.**

_**"Hahaha! Oooh, looky looky! It's Blegh and Potty! Leaving the Library again? You must need a shower! Ooh! And you got lil' wands now too! What you gonna do? Throw a spell at me? Ahaha! Here comes the shower!"**_** cackled Peeves.**

**Prongs and I didn't need to hear more as we turned on our heels and began sprinting off. We didn't get very far until we got a waterball tossed at us, getting us completely drenched.**

**We quickly found the Portrait passage and shouted the password.**

_**"My, my, no need to be so rude about it!"**_** we were scolded before it swung open, leaving us to run through to the Fat Lady. **

...

I just sat down as the Fat Lady opened to reveal James and Sirius, soaked from head to toe.

"What happened to you two?" I asked, barely containing a laugh.

"Shut up, Moony! We got attacked by Peeves as we left the Library." Prongs snapped.

"What is it with him and the Library?"

"Dunno, but Moony.. We need your help with the Marauders Map." Sirius panted, shivering slightly from the wet robes. At a glance, James was also shivering.

"Alright, but you need to get dry and warm first. Let's go to our dormitory, I'll turn on the heater, you two get into clean, dry clothes." I stood up again and walked myself and my bag up to the dormitory, soaking wet James and Sirius following behind.

"W-What h-happened to y-you? W-Why are you all w-w-wet?" stammered Peter, looking very startled at the sight of James and Sirius drenched in their clothes. They told him about Peeves and he quieted down, going to sleep once I turned on the heater.

All we can do is shake our heads at Peter, still a mere boy willing to try and fit in. Though I did sometimes wonder why he wasn't around with us as often. Oh well.

...

**Our clothes were drying by the furnace and we were all huddled around Prongs' bed, though Wormtail was out like a light, we began to plan.**

_**"Alright, we're going to need a map of the Grounds. Sirius, you got that handled?"**_** Remus asked, taking control first after we had all drawn straws and his was the longest and the longest gave out the first order.**

_**"Ya, I can do that. James, can you handle getting ahold of all the Spell books you're able to sign out from Madam Pince?"**_** I asked, mine having been in between, so I could give out the next order.**

_**"I can handle anything! Now Remus, can you go about finding hidden passageways and Portrait passwords? You're the nicest of us all. Don't flatter yourself now I admit to it."**_** James had the shortest straw and had to give out the last order.**

_**"Ya, I can do that perfectly."**_** Remus grinned, obviously flattered to hear he's the nicest of us.**

_**"Alright, it's settled. We have to do it all within this month. And at the end of the month, after this is all finished, we make up some passwords for The Map and decorate it a little to our own tastes."**_** James grinned contently as Remus and I agreed.**

...

Rising to go to my bed, I remembered my blanket and pillow were still at the couch. Groaning, I pulled on a shirt and opened the door to go grab them when I stumbled over something. I looked down and saw my blanket folded up neatly underneath my pillow.

Picking them up, I smiled. I knew who did this. Closing the door, I turned to find James behind me.

"Yes, James?" I could feel myself pale slightly.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I behaved the other day. Evans told me that you two aren't... And that you two are friends and.. I'm sorry." he tried managing an apologetic look, which succeeded, and I walked over to make my bed.

"It's okay, things happen between friends, right?" I smiled and James came over to help me make my bed.

"Ya, but if you do like Evans, that's okay. Just make sure you keep her in our gang and away from Snivellus, got it?" he chuckled softly as we finished making my bed.

"Ya, no worries."

"We okay now?"

"Ya, we're okay now.. Just lemme sleep!" I tossed my pillow to the head of my bed and went under the covers to fall asleep peacefully, the events of today reeling in my head, and a smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**_"You know we shouldn't even BE here! These are YOUR assignments! Why did I let you two bring me here, again?"_**** Moony asked, after James and I convinced him into going into the Library with us.**

_**"You're the one who knows the Library best, so I -er- WE thought it would be best if you came along to help?"**_** Prongs replied while I made sure no one was following us or could see us.**

_**"Well, yeah, but this late at night? Are you crazy!"**_

_**"Yes, yes we are, but keep your voice down so we don't get-" **_**Professor Slughorn suddenly stepped into view,****_ "-caught. Are we in trouble, Professor?"_**** I gulped and looked behind me only to see Moony nowhere in sight, James was trembling slightly.**

_**"Yes, I do believe you are. Lucky for you, I was about to go to up to Professor McGonagall's office to discuss certain matters to do with Potions class. Come along."**_

_**"Is that a request, Sir?"**_** Prongs asked nervously.**

_**"No, . Bring with you, before he decides to slip away."**_

_**"I wasn't trying to escape, Professor.. I was just -er- yes, Professor."**_

**Prongs and I trudged slowly after Professor Slughorn while I wondered where Remus went off to. And why.**

...

"Y'know, Lily, I almost felt bad that they were caught. Almost." I was now sitting by the couch in front of the fireplace, Lily sitting on the left of me as we warmed our feet and hands.

"How come? They deserved it from being so mean to you.." she smirked.

"Yeah, I know, it's just... They've been my friends for so long, since we were kids, and I just-"

"W-W-Where are J-James and S-Sirius?" Peter whimpered from the foot of the staircase leading to the dormintories.

"Peter, they've not been gone that long. They'll be here tomorrow morning. No need to worry."

"Oh, okay. Wait, i-is t-that Evans?" Peter asked, his eyes practically buldging from their sockets as he noticed her sitting beside me.

"No Peter, she's McGonagall. Yes, this is Lily. Lily, this is Peter."

"Nice to meet you, Peter." Lily smiled, outstretching her arm for a handshake.

Peter trembled in fear, knowing this was James' girl. Running back up to our dormitory and closing the door. Later I heard a soft 'click' and assumed he had locked the door behind him. Feeling the strong urge to laugh, I held it back for Lily's sake. I hate my laugh.

Lily then looked at me and began to laugh. She has quite the amazing laugh too, I might say. I began to laugh with her before covering my mouth and letting loose a hiccup.

She simply smiled and stood up.

"Where're you going?" I asked, curious.

"To breakfast, silly! You coming or what?"

I had forgotten it was already the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

**_"That's not like Remus to just walk off and leave us with a detention like that, don't you think, Sirius?... Sirius? Hey, you listening?"_**** James waved his hand in front of my face while I was cleaning the floor of the boys' bathroom while James was cleaning toilets.**

**_"Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah."_**** I mumbled, not quite paying attention to what he was mumbling on about. I was lost in thought, why did Moony just leave us? Did he know something we didn't?**

...

"Here, let me help you with that," Severus had just been knocked down by some group of idiots and spilled his books all along the corridor.

"Oh, er..."

"It's alright, in case you've not noticed, I'm not like the others."

He looked a little sceptic before offering his hand for me to help him up. Severus mumbled a thanks before going to pick up his books. Someone else came along and took one of books off the floor and ran off with it.

"Hey, that's my Potions book! Come back here!" Severus began to run after the person before pausing to look at his other books on the ground.

"I'll get your Potions book, you get the others and wait for me in Transfiguration."

Bolting off after the poor bloke, he had stopped at a trash bin and looked ready to toss it out when I leaped on him, pinned down his arms, grabbed the book and, as quickly as I appeared, left.

...

**_"What the-? Who was that, Sirius? Someone helping Severus or trying to steal from us or.. what?" _****James stood up and brushed off his robes and rubbed his arms, looking at the slowly disappearing figure that had just pounced on him.**

_**"I couldn't tell, he was running so fast..."**_

_**"J-James! Are you okay!"**_** Pettigrew hobbled over, as quick as his legs could take him.**

_**"Yes, I'm fine, Peter. Just curious..."**_

_**"C-Curious? What about?"**_

_**"Well, who would pounce on me and not be afraid? And who in their right mind would help Snivellus?"**_

...

Severus had his mouth slightly open, staring at me with his Potions book in either surprise or shock.

"H-How'd you get it so fast?"

"Well, I was taught how to run fast when I was younger. I was in Muggle school before I received the letter for Hogwarts, I learned track and field. A Muggle sport."

Severus gingerly took his Potions book and mumbled a thanks before going off to his next class, presumably Potions.

I told Lily what had happened after classes and she smiled.

"That was very nice of you, Remus. No wonder Potter was disgruntled today! You pounced on him and helped Sev!"

"What?"

"Oh, James was rambling on in Charms about how he got 'attacked' by someone. It's about time someone took action against him!" Lily beamed at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "And Sev really appreciates what you did for him."

"It... It was no trouble. I only pounced on my best mate to help him, so it's no big deal."

"Yes, actually, it _is_ a big deal. You helped out Sev, who thinks no one cares about him, but now he thinks differently of you, and you alone."

"Well, I..." James and Sirius entered the Common Room, "I got to go talk to him." I whispered before rising from the couch and going over to greet them. Hoping James wasn't about to kill me.

...

**_"Stupid people think they can bloody well attack me... When I get ahold of that _****git****_, he will pay!"_**** James ranted on to me as I sighed and pretended to listen.**

_**"Hi James, hi Sirius. What's wrong?"**_** Remus came up to us as we headed to our shared dormintory.**

_**"Some idiot knocked James over. So, do you have any passwords yet?"**_** I asked, trying to distract James from ranting anymore.**

_**"Ya, they're in my bag upstairs. Did you get the map and spellbooks?"**_

**I slowly looked over at James once Remus said this, who paled.**

_**"Thanks to you, we got stuck in detention! Although we did get them, no thanks to you." **_**James snapped.**

...

It was then I decided not to tell James I was the one who helped Severus and attacked him to get it.

"Ya, sorry about that, I figured you two would be good distractions while I got the passwords from Portraits, that's all. Now, are we going to the dormitory or not?" I grinned.

Sirius and James looked at one another, seeming to communicate through body language before racing to the dormitory, myself following behind.


	13. Chapter 13

We immediately set off to create the Marauders' Map. They got me, the more brilliant of the three, well, four of us, to look through the spellbooks while they traced the Hogwarts map onto the parchment.

"Find anything yet, Moony?" James asked, raising his head to look up at me from the floor.

"Still searching... After all, you found me about ten spellbooks here! I have to read them all to find that spell. Could be other spells to go with it." I replied bluntly, looking back down at the second of the ten books I had to look through.

"Well, do tell us when you find 'em, yeah?"

I looked down at him over the top of the book with a slight annoyance.

"Of course he will, James! It's Remus we're talking about here! He knows what he's doing." Sirius spoke up, not looking up from the map.

...

**Yes, James can be an idiot some days, but he can be clever when he wants to be. Just upset about over who pounced him earlier.**

_**"Right, well then... Best leave you to it, Remus!"**_** James muttered as we resumed at the Marauders' Map, nearly done tracing Hogwarts onto it.**

_**"Sirius! Remus! We forgot about the GROUNDS! We forgot to get a map of Hogwarts' GROUNDS!"**_** James blurted aloud, causing Remus and I to jump slightly.**

_**"Shh! You're going to get us heard!"**_** Remus whispered angrily, sending a look of aggitation towards James,****_ "We'll get that later, but for now, we need the spell! Unless there are multiple spells, in that case... We need the spells before we get the map of Hogwarts' Grounds! Unless you two want to get that while I sit here and find what we need in here-"_**** he gestured at the multiple spellbooks, ****_"I suggest you keep it down!"_**

**Remus never snapped like that before! I looked over at James and nodded. We both rose up and grabbed our bags. When Remus looked at us, we explained we were off to grab the map of Hogwarts' Grounds and drop off the map of Hogwarts we had.**

...

I didn't mean to snap, but it felt like I couldn't hold it back! Watching them leave the dormitory made me feel a little better though, now I could search in peace.

Now, back to the task at hand. I currently held a notebook, with a self-inking quill. What should I even be _looking _for?

_Homenum Revelio? _ Might work, except it would only work if there was someone in the area of use. I scribbled it down anyways.

_Protean Charm?_ Sounds promising... _Causes copies of an object to be remotely affected by changes made to the original._ Sounds useful... I wrote it down in the notebook.

_Specialis Revelio?_ What's this do?_ Causes an object to show its hidden secrets or magical properties._ I scribbled that one in as well.

I seemed to have found everything useful as James and Sirius came back in with the other map.

...

**_"Find all you needed, Remus?"_**** James tip-toed in as if Remus was a lion he didn't want to anger. Remus nodded.**

_**"Well, I found three spells that could possibly help us. Trace out the Hogwarts' Grounds first though, same parchment, then I can cast... If that's alright?"**_** Remus smiled half-heartedly.**

_**"Yeah, it'd be best you do the spells, anyway..."**_** I began, walking up to our spot on the floor and sitting down.**

_**"Alright then, that's settled... I'm sorry.. about earlier. I didn't mean to snap, y'know... I've just-"**_

_**"We understand, Remus."**_** James smiled.**

_**"You do? Thanks, I was worried you were-"**_

_**"It's just that time of the month. You're not used to it yet!"**_** James laughed and sat beside me. Remus was chuckling along, which was a good sign.**

_**"Alright you two gits, let's go to our work now."**_** I smirked at the two as they simply rolled their eyes at me.**

**I began tracing one part of the Grounds onto our map and James the other while Remus re-studied the one spellbook.**

...

Once they were done tracing the Hogwarts' Grounds onto the Marauders' Map, I began explaining the spells I had found.

"So, I found three spells, as you know I told you about. One was _Homenum Revelio_, which reveals human presences in the surrounding environment. Now, Hogwarts is an environment, right? So it's always worth a try, I figured." I paused to catch my breath, "The next one is the_ Protean Charm_, which causes copies of an object to be remotely affected by changes made to the original. So, if we were to have children and they're all friends, they could be the next generation of Marauders! We could pass on our map and they could use it throughout their Hogwarts lifetime. And, last but not least," I paused again for the same reason as last time, "_Specialis Revelio_, which causes an object to show its hidden secrets or magical properties. Every secret would be known to us! Not just the secret portraits, but many other secret chambers not one person would know about!"

I paused, waiting for some sign to show they had heard me. James and Sirius looked at each other and then back at me.

"Quite impressive, Remus." James stated.

"Yeah, they sound good. Let's see how well they work!" Sirius exclaimed.

I didn't need to be told twice as I drew my wand, looked back at my notebook to remember how to pronounce each spell, and began casting at the map.


End file.
